Let Me Comfort You
by BlaineandKurt
Summary: Fashion Designer!Kurt and Nanny!Blaine AU
1. Chapter 1

"Uh fuck yes.." Blaine groaned breathlessly holding onto the pillow with his ass in the air, Kurt slowly fucked into him biting his lip.

Blaine continued to moan into the pillow, his words incoherent and his voice deeper than usual.

Kurt started to build up a quicker pace, hearing the sound of Blaine's ass against his hips as he started to pound faster into the slick sweaty body of the young man currently kneeling in the centre of his bed.

Blaine's cheeks flushed bright red, he breathed deeply as Kurt kissed the back of his neck.

Kurt smirked and continued to kiss him, gripping his hips softly wanting to feel good but not wanting to bruise him. "Say my name Blaine, say my name."

Blaine moaned more, lifting his head up moaning in pleasure, "Mr Hummel!"

Kurt sat up from where he had been sleeping against his face, a piece of paper was stuck to his forehead and he sighed putting it on the desk looking at his half completed work. The clock on the mantle piece displayed 03:01, "what a stupid time to wake up," Kurt mumbled contemplating whether he should continue his deep slumber at his desk or in his bedroom. He felt his erection in his pants and groaned. He stood up deciding a bed with some privacy would be best and that the mess on his desk could wait until morning. He left the room closing the door behind him, clicking it shut.

"Mr Hum-"

Kurt's body shook not expecting anyone else in the household to be awake.

Kurt lived in a large house on the outskirts of New York, far enough away from the crowds of the busy streets but close enough that he could get to work in his car every morning. He was a successful fashion designer known for his Hummel for Summer and Oh Hell To The No collections, this meant he was constantly at work and he needed someone to look after the children. After his friends (the mother and father) passed away two months ago, he was the only person left who could look after them.

However, he did not have a very good relationship with them. He had blamed them for their parents deaths and now has no bond with them at all. Luckily, there was Blaine. Blaine was 19 and had seen one of Kurt's ads in the New York Times, Kurt was glad to meet someone who didn't know him as a celebrity. "Sorry I'm not into the fashion world," he had said, and Kurt had hired him on the spot.

"Mr Hummel, are you alright?" Blaine stood there holding 4 month old Zachary who was having his 3am feed.

Kurt glanced at the baby and then at Blaine, trying to hide his erection. "I'm fine, just heading to bed." Kurt went to walk past him but Blaine held his arm gently, "don't you want to hold him?"

Kurt pursed his lips and shook his head shrugging Blaine off, "I'm not ready..." He walked to his bedroom trying not to think about the kids or the hot young adult currently living with him.

Blaine sighed and cooed Zachary smiling down at him, "Kurtie loves you really buddy, he really does!" Zachary made a few babbling noises while sucking in the teet of the bottle. Blaine opened the door to his own room and sat on the edge of his bed holding the baby close to his chest. He had a very good bond with the children, he had always wanted to be a father and while this was a bit sooner than he had expected this was great practice for when he had his own children someday.

He smiled looking down at the little boy, he was happy he had accepted this job. This might not be performing but at least he's happy.

The other children Jessica and Nathan, had been asleep since 8pm, it was an easy night, but that also meant an early morning.

Jessica was 8, she adored Blaine and called him her best friend, but hadn't spoken to Kurt at all since the death of her parents, she didn't care anymore though. It had got it into her head that Kurt was just as stuck up as her father used to say and didn't understand why her mother hadn't agreed.

Nathan was 3, he was clingy to everybody and would speak to anyone. He loved Blaine but still tried to demand attention from Kurt. He was a messy child, always seemed to have a snotty nose, and somehow managed to get dirt all in his hair, and on his clothes and hands.

Blaine had started working for Kurt after unsuccessfully getting into NYADA, he still played piano and sung at a local restaurant every Friday night 5pm-8pm but even then the children had their own booth where they would sit with his friends Sam and Mercedes. He really did miss performing but he knew he had to be around the children until they grew up, he was a part of there lives now, and as much as he liked Kurt sometimes he hated the man for how he treated the kids.

He looked a Zachary who was now sleeping peacefully, he put the bottle on the side and placed the baby boy into the small cot that was situated next to his bed. He yawned getting back under his own covers, he did think about going to make Zachary's morning bottle but he hated going to the downstairs at night, which is why he had taken Zachary with him.

He rested against his pillow and looked at the picture he had of the children on his bedside table, he knew he had gotten attached. He just hoped Kurt would keep them, he loved his live in nanny job.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt awoke he threw his alarm across the room and snuggled back into his duvet. Sun rays peaked through his curtains and the birds outside were far too cheerful for a Monday morning. He stretched, raising his fists into he air before dropping his arms to the bed and doing his usual morning whine.

He sighed as Blaine knocked on his bedroom door, he knew it was Blaine, Blaine always knocked like that.

Blaine walked in with a big smile plastered on his face, he held Nathan who waved at Kurt as they entered the room.

"Morning Mr Hummel!" Kurt rolled over to face them both and sighed, he knew his hair was probably in a horrible condition. "How does blueberry pancakes sound?" Blaine asked as he used his spare arm to get Kurt's suit out of the closet and hang it over a chair.

"Sounds wonderful Blaine, thank you..." Kurt smiled at the young adult. He looked up at the mans face. He thought Blaine was truly beautiful. Blaine went to open the curtain and Kurt couldn't help licking his lips looking at the bubble butt on display in those tight skinny jeans Blaine wore too much. Kurt's smile dropped when Nathan jumped from Blaine's arms ran jumping onto Kurt's bed.

"Me weet pans cake with oo!" Nathan said climbing on top of Kurt.

Blaine quickly grabbed the young boy, "you've already had coco pops silly," Blaine laughed tickling the boys tummy, "I'll do you pancakes tomorrow!"

Nathan grinned and nodded starting to suck on his thumb.

Kurt smiled, not because he was happy, but because Blaine's smile was contagious.

"I'll see you downstairs," Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning around and walking out the door.

Kurt didn't take too long getting dressed and eventually got downstairs in another impeccable suit designed by himself. He sat at the dining room table where Blaine had put his pancakes and smiled at how domestic the whole situation was.

As he ate Jessica sat on the windowsill finishing the last of her math work, Zachary was in his bouncer sleeping softly, and Blaine sat on the sofa trying to get a shirt over Nathan's head.

"Uuhh no B!" Nathan whined shaking his arms about.

Blaine gritted his teeth trying not to laugh, "come on little man, Jess will be late to school if you don't hurry up!"

"Not a problem!" Jessica chirped up and Blaine chuckled shaking his head.

Kurt watched as Blaine struggled and sighed standing up, "Nathan," he said in a firm tone. "Get dressed for Blaine now!" When Nathan stared at him blankly he lost all of his patience, "GET DRESSED NOW!"

Nathan let Blaine put the t-shirt over his head and started to cry. Kurt's shouting also scared baby Zachary who also started to cry.

Blaine held Nathan as he bent down cooing Zach, "it's okay little one, it's okay."

Jessica ran to Blaine's side and took Nathan cuddling him close, allowing Blaine to give all his attention to her youngest brother.

Kurt shook his head at the scene and scoffed, "you baby them too much!"

Blaine stood up holding Zach close stroking his back, "they're children Kurt, you can't say that! You need to stop being so cruel..."

Kurt stood putting his plate and cutlery in the sink, "I think I pay you too much, thanks for the pancakes, get them out of my site." Kurt went upstairs to brush his teeth without giving Blaine the chance to reply.

Blaine held Zachary close stroking his back gently, he watched as Jessica managed to persuade her brother to get dressed and sighed grabbing his own coat and Zachary's bag. "Are we all ready?" He asked them in a quiet voice, he felt so guilty for letting Kurt talk to Nathan like that.

Blaine put Zachary in his pram and stroked the baby's cheek softly, reassuring him its okay. "B... Me sor wee..." Nathan said sniffing. Blaine grabbed some tissue out of his coat pocket, (always having a pack prepared), and wiped the snot from the boys nose and asking him to blow. "It's alright little man, it's alright."

Jessica had just put her coat on and smiled handing Nathan's coat to Blaine, "don't feel bad Blaine... We know you can't help how grumpy Kurt is, he is just mean."

Kurt who was at the top of the stairs, was waiting for them to leave and could hear everything. He wiped a tear from his cheek and stayed silent. He and Jessica used to be very close before the accident... Now she hated him.

"Now, now Jessica," Blaine smiled grabbing a brush and brushing her long hair putting it into a pony tail, "that's not nice to say, Kurt pays for everything you have and has put a house over your head." He poked her nose gently before standing up, "wouldn't you be a little grumpy if you had to work as much as him?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt smiled, he was glad Blaine understood how much stress he as under.

"I guess," Jessica replied picking up her school bag and putting it on her back.

Blaine quickly did Nathan's coat up and smiled at the younger boy, "smile buddy!"

Blaine stood up straight and did his own coat up before slinging Zachary's bag over his shoulder, "okay let's go kiddos!"

Kurt walked down the stairs holding his briefcase and sighed sorting his hair out in he mirror, he bit his lip and closed his eyes picturing what he really wanted.

Blaine moaned loudly gripping onto the table. Kurt smirked looking at the reflection of them fucking, "fuck you look so good like this."

The tabled rattled and Kurt tip toed getting into a better position, he forced his cock deeper into the man beneath him and grunted.

"Mr Hu-ughhhhh" Blaine came throwing his head back and Kurt bent his knees holding him. "Oh Mr Hummel," Blaine whined.

"Please," Kurt chuckled, "it's Kurt."

Letters were shoved through the letter box, waking Kurt up from his day dream. He grabbed them putting them on the table with the intention of reading them later and walked out the door to work.

After dropping Jessica off at school, Blaine and the boys went to the local park. "Can I go play hopscotch Blaine?" Nathan asked using puppy dog eyes. Blaine grabbed some more tissue from his packet and wiped the snot from the boys nose, "go ahead buddy, me and Zachary will sit on the red bench okay?"

Nathan nodded excitedly and ran to an area of the playground that just had paintings of games on the ground. True to his word Blaine went and sat on the red bench, he looked at Zachary who slept peacefully and pulled the cover over the pram protecting him from the sun.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up seeing it was a message from his partner.

Daniel 09:13

Hey babe, have you asked your boss for Friday night off yet?

Blaine 09:14

No, I don't think I can anyway. These kids really need me.

Daniel 09:14

Because he's an asshole? The guy needs to man up!

Blaine 09:15

Don't be mean

Daniel 09:16

Not mean, some prick is depriving me from seeing my sexy ass boyfriend ;)

Blaine 09:16

I'm not taking the day off just so you can have sex. These kids are really important to me.

Blaine sighed shoving his phone in his pocket. He loved Daniel but he was fed up of having sex every time they met up. He just wanted someone to go for coffee with, to watch reruns of How I Met Your Mother and simultaneously drool over Neil Patrick Harris with, someone who enjoyed cuddling and understood that kissing didn't grant them access to below the belt line. Someone who enjoyed baking with him, shared his passion for music and respected him. Not just someone who wanted him for sex, hut someone who found him very attractive yet didn't push for a sexual relationship. Blaine didn't understand sex, he didn't feel pleasure when he touched himself, he didn't enjoy the thought of other people. He had done some research on the term 'asexual' and had considered it for a while, but he was unsure. He knew he preferred romance, he wanted someone to buy him chocolates and bring him flowers, he was bored of sex. Bored of Daniel. He craved love, he knew sex wasn't completely put of the equation but it would take someone really special to make it meaningful for him.

Blaine's phone buzzed and he sighed taking it out of his pocket.

Daniel 09:21

How about you, me, a candlelit dinner for two - sorry for being a shitty boyfriend xoxo

Blaine smirked, "now that's more like it!" He chucked and sent a reply.

"Beeeeeee?" Nathan approached him in his usual 'I'm getting up to no good' tone.

"Yes Nathan?" Blaine smiled pocketing his phone.

Nathan held out his hands and showed Blaine a wiggly worm, "can we keep him?" He asked.

"Absolutely not, the park is his home." Blaine chuckled, "put him back where you found him."

Nathan sighed turning around mumbling to the worm about how sorry he was that he couldn't come live with him.

"Wrong!" Kurt shouted scrunching up a piece of paper and throwing it behind him. "You must be able to produce something better than this!" Kurt sighed leaning back on his chair and running his hands through his hair.

"Mr Hummel sir... This is what you asked for yesterday..." A middle aged woman said looking distraught.

"Yesterday!" Kurt yelled again, "today is a new day, anything from yesterday is old news! Got it?"

"Ye-"

"Then get the hell out of my office!"

The woman paced out of his office, trying not to run.

Before the door shut a young man stepped through, "making your employees cry again I see?"

The man smiled and walked forward sitting on Kurt's desk.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kurt said putting his face in his hands, "Daniel what are you doing here?"

"Well," Daniel said, "what's an unemployed man supposed to do on this fine Monday morning?"

"Spend time with his boyfriend instead of creeping around his dad's friends office," Kurt said.

Daniel smirked, he stood up and walked round the table getting on his knees. "You can't deny this."

Kurt smirked undoing his zipper, "just make it quick, I have a meeting in 10 minutes!"

Blaine got home a little after 10am and put Zachary in his bouncer and smiled as the boy wriggled trying to reach for the animals dangling above him. He walked through into the kitchen making a sandwich for himself and Nathan, while also preparing a bottle for the baby.

He was just about to spread some butter on the bread when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

He squinted his eyes confused, he could hear a rustling sound. He lifted the phone from his ear and saw it was Daniel. He chuckled and hung up. Daniel had probably butt dialled him again.

Daniel sat on Kurt's lap straggling him, he moaned at the friction. Kurt's dick was rock hard against his own and he loved it. He started kissing the older mans neck, "mmm Kurt!"

Kurt swore he heard someone say hello, he smirked at the thought of someone outside trying to get him to come to the meeting and continued to let the 20 year old grind against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all enjoy to chapter! Would just like to thank my beta Jasper, for helping me with grammar etc. Thanks a lot buddy.**

 **Happy reading! - Evan**

Blaine prepared his and Kurt's dinner as Jessica and Nathan ate theirs, as much as he wouldn't mind sharing dinosaur potato shapes with the little ones, he didn't think Kurt would appreciate it.

He cocked his head; peering into the living room he saw that Zachary was still being entertained by the flashing colours on the television. Smiling to himself he made a mental note to feed him his bottle after he's eaten himself.

"- but I don't agree with Stacey, the Harry Potter books are not the best books of all time, besides she's only read the first one!" Jessica said.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head whilst opening the oven door to check on his and Kurt's dinner, "I have to disagree with you Jess, the Harry Potter books are the greatest books of all time!"

Jessica laughed, "they're kids books Blaine! You're all grown up!"

"Alas!" Blaine said spinning around and gliding across the kitchen "fore I went to Neverland and never grew up!"

Jessica and Nathan giggled as Blaine slid into the fridge.

"How very graceful." Kurt said stood in the archway that led into the living room.

"Kurt!" Blaine said spinning round to face him, "I didn't hear you come in!"

Kurt went to grab some cutlery from the drawer for himself, "obviously." He looked over at Jessica and Nathan, "dinosaurs for dinner huh?"

Blaine smiled a little and looked at Jessica as if to say, "please be nice."

"Yeah!" Nathan shouted, "wey all wee rex!"

Jessica continued to eat her food, ignoring Kurt completely.

"I made us something else though, it's in the oven now."

Jessica finished her plate and put it in the sink before saying, "thanks Blaine," and walking upstairs.

"Sounds good..." Kurt said.

"Kurtie, woo wit wiv me?" Nathan pleaded.

Kurt sighed sitting down next to the young child.

Blaine took his and Kurt's dinner out of the oven and started dishing it out onto plates.

"Me wuv dinosaurs!" Nathan said.

Blaine smiled and tussled the boys hair, "me too buddy!"

Kurt looked at Blaine as he turned and finished dishing out the food. Damn Blaine had gorgeous legs.

But then he did something he never thought he would do ever again. Seeing Blaine prepare dinner for him, it made him...happy? Why would he be so happy? Blaine does this most days, heck he pays Blaine to do this.

Blaine turned around and brought the two plates setting them down on the table, "here you go!"

'Sweetheart' Kurt's brain decided to add.

"T-thank you Blaine."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a worried expression, Kurt Hummel never stuttered.

"Blainey me go now?" Nathan grinned.

Blaine looked at Nathan's plate, he had eaten his potato dinosaurs and his chicken balls but not his peas. "You know the rules buddy, you can't leave the table until you've eaten everything."

"But me hate peeeee! Whey are yucky!"

Blaine chuckled, "come on buddy."

Kurt continued to watch the exchange as he ate his dinner, any other time he would be annoyed. But seeing Blaine take the parental role, it did something to his heart. It was right, Blaine would make a great father... He is making a great father figure.

"Nathan," Kurt said looking at the younger child.

Blaine looked at him worried, he didn't want him upsetting the little boy again and watched as Kurt put some of his mash onto the child's plate.

"Mix them in with this," Kurt continued, "then you won't taste them, don't worry... I think peas are yucky too!"

Blaine watched as a small smile met Kurt's lips. Recently Kurt only smiled after getting laid, he was just glad it meant Kurt came home in a good mood. But the exchange with Nathan was odd, well not completely, he assumed this is how he used to be with the children before the accident.

Nathan did as he was told and quickly ate the peas on his plate, Blaine smiled at Kurt as the little boy left the table, "thank you Kurt."

"No problem Blaine, dinner is good!" Kurt said putting another forkful into his mouth.

"Good day?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "this guy that I've been 'friends with benefits' with has asked me to come over his house tonight."

Blaine rose his eyebrows, "you're going somewhere other than work."

Kurt laughed, "will you be okay alone tonight?"

"Of course," Blaine said, "who is this guy?"

"Just one of the receptionists at the office."

Blaine smiled, he was glad to see Kurt happy. "Do you have a crush on him?" Blaine teased.

Just like that Kurt's whole demeanour changed, he huffed and became defensive once more. "I'm going to finish this in my office."

Blaine watched as Kurt left the room and looked down at his food. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

Kurt didn't understand why Blaine saying he had a crush on Daniel had affected him so badly. Maybe it was because all of a sudden he had developed a crush on Blaine.

"No!" He told himself and started to eat his dinner at his desk.

There was no way he actually liked Blaine. Blaine had a hot bod and was always walking around with that bubble butt and perfectly shaped waist, his brain had just temporarily confused love with lust. Maybe he needed to get it out of his system, get Blaine to suck on his dick and then have him moan as he fucked him over and over.

Kurt smirked, now there was an idea. He though he could easily lure Blaine, he was young, he would probably fall in love with the first person that said 'I love you.' Hell he knew Blaine, he would fall in love with the first person to say, 'nice bow tie.'

Dinner forgotten he lent back and unzipped his pants, he took out his semi hard cock and began to stroke it gently. He closed his eyes and imagined Blaine sucking needlessly on his dick, imagined pulling at his curly non-gelled hair and cumming down the younger mans throat.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kurt tucked his cock into his jeans flustered and picked up his fork, "y-yes?"

Blaine walked in and looked at Kurt. "Can we talk?"

Kurt sighed, "maybe later..."

"Kurt," Blaine argued, "we both know later would never come..."

"Look Kurt... I'm sorry if I upset you. I was only kidding okay? I just like making people laugh, especially you because it's a rarity."

"I know Blaine... I just, I don't get crushes okay?!"

"Sorry," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "I don't pay you to stand here."

Blaine muttered 'sorry' again before leaving the room.

He went downstairs and went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

Daniel 19:12

Candle lit dinner, tomorrow at 6?

Blaine 19:12

Should be okay, that's normally when I cook the dinner though.

Daniel 19:13

I'm sure your boss can deal with one dinner, come on warbler I miss you! xxx

Blaine 19:15

Alright see you tomorrow sweetheart x

Daniel 19:16

Atta boy! xxx

Daniel 19:18

Where do you want to meet? xo

Blaine 19:20

I'll be at my apartment, all my nice clothes are there. Can't have kiddies and nice clothes! X

Blaine smiled as he fed little Zachary, while he missed luxuries, he loved stepping in as a father figure.

Daniel 19:22

Haha ok x

After feeding Zachary he walked up the stairs to Kurt's office again.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," he heard Kurt sigh.

"Hey," Blaine said sitting on the small couch at the side of the room.

"Blaine," Kurt looked up at the younger man, "I'm sorry about how I spoke to you earlier I was ju-"

"Just frustrated, I know." Blaine interrupted as he gently tapped Zachary's back trying to wind him.

Kurt looked at the younger man, seeing Blaine with Zach made his chest ache. 'Just lust,' he told himself.

"I was wondering..." Blaine said, "would you mind giving these lot dinner tomorrow?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just that," Blaine continued, "my partner has asked me to go on a date. I rarely see him nowadays..."

"S-sure," Kurt stuttered. It hurt, it really hurt. His heart, his stomach. The realisation that Blaine was with someone came crashing down on him. Of course someone as beautiful as him would be taken. Kurt but his lip in worry, this was all the proof he needed. He was in love with one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt's heart went crazy, "thank you, I really appreciate it."

Kurt smiled too, "it's not a problem."

Blaine stood up and walked over taking Kurt's plate.

"No, no," Kurt said standing up, "I can take it."

Blaine chuckled, "it's alright Kurt, it's my job."

With that Blaine turned and left the room, leaving Kurt all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Kurt laid on his bed with his hand wrapped round his cock. He slowly pumped at his erection as pre-cum leaked from the tip. He closed his eyes, thinking about the younger man again.

Blaine slowly licked at Kurt's tip, then took him into his mouth. He sucked gently, while continuing to lick at the the top, causing Kurt to moan loud.

He then took Kurt's dick whole, as Kurt fucked into his mouth over and over.

"Fuck, yes, Blaine."

Blaine continued to take his bosses cock. He let Kurt abuse the insides of his throat, blushing at the thought of making Kurt come.

Eventually Kurt slowed down and sat up a little. Blaine licked and sucked at Kurt's length as the older man grabbed a water bottle from the bed side and took a sip.

Blaine took his mouth off Kurt's dick with a pop sound, he smirked as he licked pre-cum from his lips and looked at the older male.

"Don't you dare stop!" Kurt said, Blaine chuckled a little going down on Kurt once more. Kurt took another sip of water and set it aside again, enjoying the pleasure the honey eyed boy was bestowing upon him.

Blaine nibbled at the tip and looked up and Kurt, his lips still against the older mans dick.

"Please, fuck me Kurt," Blaine practically begged before whimpering a little.

Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine on top of him, he put his index finger into Blaine's mouth getting it wet and then put it into the younger mans ass.

Blaine grunted a little but let Kurt have his way. Kurt smirked and gently pushed at Blaine's entrance.

"Damn you're so tight!" Kurt said through his teeth.

He removed his finger and tapped Blaine's butt softly, as if signalling for him to get off.

Blaine laid down the on the right side of the bed, getting into a comfortable position. Kurt smirked and reached over to his bedside drawer, grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. He threw the condom at Blaine and then got in between Blaine's legs, kissing his thighs. Blaine let out a little gasp which was then interrupted by Kurt kissing him passionatly.

"Mmm" Blaine moaned.

Kurt stopped the kiss smirking, he squirted a generous amount of lube near Blaine's entrance and began circling the younger mans entrance with his finger. He then pushed his finger into the side of Blaine's ass trying to stretch the muscles.

Blaine groaned but let Kurt continue, knowing with pain came pleasure.

Kurt continuously fingered Blaine, with each push getting deeper and deeper trying to prepare him. He kissed Blaine lightly, before inserting a second finger to gently scissor his companion.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"Y-yes please!" Blaine whimpered, "give me it now, need you!"

Kurt chuckled, "alright."

Blaine ripped open the condom wrapper while Kurt leaned forward and took the condom from Blaine.

"Relax baby," Kurt whispered in his ear before leaning back. He slid the condom onto his cock, squirting some lube onto his hands before wanking and adding extra lubrication to the condom.

Kurt leaned against Blaine gently and started to force his cock into his lovers entrance. Kurt pushed gently at first, letting Blaine's muscles adjust to the fair sized intrusion.

He eventually built up his pace and continuously fucked into Blaine, holding his hips as he pounded inside him.

"K-Kurt please, please."

Kurt smirked, he held onto the bed frame as it shook, and practically drilled into Blaine's asshole.

Beads of sweat poured down both men's faces and Blaine let out a cry of pleasure as he came between their stomachs. With that, Kurt moaned loudly and held the younger man down as he came into his ass.

Kurt sighed leaning back on his pillows, he got some tissues from his bedside table and wiped the cum from his cock and chest. "Damn Blaine..." He sighed, wishing that his thoughts about Blaine could come true.

He stood up and laughed to himself as his legs shook a little. He walked to his en suite shower and decided he better clean up before going to sleep.

The next morning Kurt was up early. He went downstairs and decided a nice gesture would be to make Blaine, the kids, and himself some pancakes for breakfast. He had seen some pancake mix stored on top of the bread bin yesterday so he knew that Blaine was planning on doing it anyway. He grabbed the pancake mix, putting it on the side and then bent down to search in the cupboards underneath.

"Morning!"

Kurt jumped out of his skin, whacking his head on the side as he jumped backwards.

"Fuck!" He cursed leaning over the counter, holding his head.

Blaine rushed over to him, holding Zachary in his right arm and stroking Kurt's back with his left hand, "are you alright?" He asked, "I'm so sorry!"

Kurt groaned, "yeah," he stood up straight and looked at Blaine, "that's going to give me a killer headache though."

They both chuckled and Blaine grabbed a chair, "sit down Kurt, I'll get an icepack."

Kurt sat in the chair that Blaine had grabbed, he watched as the younger male put Zach in his bouncer, and then go to the freezer to retrieve an icepack.

"I truly am sorry Kurt," Blaine said (almost pouting), as he wrapped the icepack in a tea towel and gave it to the older man.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled, "it's okay, I was just looking for a frying pan."

Blaine rose one of his eyebrows.

"What?" Kurt asked, wondering why he was being stared at like he had missed something.

Blaine turned and retrieved the frying pan, where it had been hung up in the wall... In plain sight...

Kurt felt himself go red, he stood up blushing and went into the living room.

Blaine shook his head and turned around seeing the pancake mix on the side, "pancakes it is!" Blaine smiled.

It didn't take long for Blaine to make a few pancakes and take them through to the living room for him, Kurt and the kids to enjoy.

Kurt sat on the end of the sofa, he rocked Zachary's bouncer gently with his hand. Blaine smiled seeing this, he wanted Kurt to bond with the kids, he didn't want him to become Count Olaf.

Blane laid four plates out on the coffee table and smiled taking a seat next to Kurt on the sofa, "Bon appetite!" He said looking up at the children who sat opposite them on pillows.

"How come you can carry four plates Blaine?" Jessica queried, as she began rolling up her pancakes and eating them with her hands.

Blaine smiled as he cut up the pancake on Nathan's plate, "I used to serve food at my parents parties when I was young."

Jessica found the answer sufficient enough and continue to eat her food.

Kurt laughed, "you still are young Blaine!"

The children looked up at Kurt as he spoke, not used to him getting involved in conversation. "True," Blaine said with a small chuckle, "a teenager then."

After breakfast Kurt went upstairs to get ready for the day while Blaine tended to the children.

"Everyone ready to go?" Blaine asked with a grin as he put Zachary into a baby carrier.

Jessica picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "ready!"

"Me no go day..." Nathan said sniffling, "me way were wiv oo"

"Oh Nate," Blaine got on his knees looking the younger boy in the eye, "you'll be fine, you are happy once you're there!" Blaine pursing his lips, he hated seeing the children upset. At least this time he knew the problem was solvable.

On Tuesday's and Friday's Nathan had play dates with another toddler, he liked the play dates but recently seemed to have developed separation issues when it came to Blaine. Blaine assumed it was all the time they spent together.

"Come on buddy," Blaine said with a smile.

Nathan sniffled, "Otay Blainey."

Blaine stood up with a smile of achievement on his face and opened the front door, "wait Blaine!"

Kurt came down the stairs in a suit and a laptop bag, "I thought I would join the school walk today!"

"Oh," Blaine said a little shocked, "sure join us!" Blaine picked up Zachary's carrier and then opened the front door, "let's go!"

Jessica walked out the door first holding into Nathan's hand.

"Thank you," Kurt said as Blaine held the front door open for him.

Blaine smiled following them all after quickly locking up.

"What time do I need to pick them up?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looked confused, "pick them up?"

"Well I assume you want time to get ready for your date," Kurt smiled, gritting his teeth together.

He tried his best to hide his jealously.

"Oh well um," Blaine stumbled over his words a little, "Nathan's play date is only nine till two and Jessica finishes school at half four on Tuesday because she has basketball."

Kurt nodded taking a mental note, "okay," he bit his lip, "are you looking forward to your date then?"

Blaine's face beamed with excitement and Kurt tried to hold his smile, "yes, it will be our first date since I started working for you!"

Kurt nodded, "I see, I wasn't aware you were involved with someone."

"Yeah," Blaine blushed, "since senior year of high school."

"Sounds romantic," Kurt said.

Blaine's smile fell a little, "you would think so."

Kurt didn't question the younger man, just sat on a bench with Nathan and Zachary while Blaine took Jessica through the school gates.

"You're late today!" Daniel said as he sat on Kurt's desk.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he sat on his chair.

Daniel smirked as Kurt sat down. He leaned back over the desk and smiled at Kurt, "honey it's called a booty call."

Kurt laughed, "I do have to work you know!"

"I know," Daniel sighed, "but my boyfriend won't put out so here we are!"

Kurt just laughed again, "you're awful..."

"Love isn't perfect you know, things like this happen in a relationship!" Daniel said, "I mean, you wouldn't understand. Love isn't all sunshine and rainbows, people sleep around. You don't understand love Kurt, you're buried in work constantly! I mean can you honestly say you've ever been in love?"

Kurt pursed his lips as thoughts of Blaine appeared in his mind. Those beautiful early morning, uncontrolled curls. Honey tinted eyes and puppy expression when he read to the children. Kurt shook his head slowly, "n-no, I guess not..."

"Anyway," Daniel continued, "my partner Blaine and I are going out for a meal tonight. If I play along with all this romance bullshit he might finally put out!"

Kurt swore alarm bells started going off in his brain, Blaine (his Blaine), was also going out tonight! His chest hurt, was it possible that Blaine was dating this asshole? The same asshole he had been fucking twenty four hours before?

/ Thanks for reading! - Evan


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine to Kurt 5:30 Thanks for the night of Kurt, I really appreciate it.

Kurt pursed his lips as he read the text. He felt guilty, he had fucked Blaine's boyfriend and while it wasn't entirely his fault, if he had known that Daniel had been seeing Blaine, he wouldn't have slept with him. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Blaine, on one hand it was morally the right thing to do, but on the other hand he didn't have the heart to break them up. What he had decided though is that Daniels visits to his office had to stop, permanently.

Kurt to Blaine 17:32

No problem, see you tomorrow.

Blaine to Kurt 17:32

:)

Blaine to Kurt 17:34

Bow tie or no bow tie? [2 IMAGES ATTACHED]

Kurt smiled admiring both images, he saved them to his phone without hesitation. He knew it may seem creepy, but Blaine was gorgeous.

Kurt to Blaine 17:36

Well the bow tie is adorable ;)

Blaine to Kurt 17:36

So no bow tie..?

Kurt to Blaine 17:37

What? No! I'm being serious! The bow tie is adorable Blaine!

Blaine to Kurt 17:37

Oh.. Thank you Kurt :)

Kurt sighed and walked into the kitchen to check on the meat cooking in the oven.

"When will Blaine be back?" Jessica asked as she sat at the kitchen table doing her Science homework.

"I'm not sure," Kurt replied, "he might not be back until tomorrow if it gets too late."

Jessica huffed, "Nathan will find it hard to sleep without him."

Kurt went to the freezer and got out some mixed vegetable bags, "I'm sure he will be fine, he was happy with me all afternoon."

Jessica didn't reply, just watched her parents best friend as he struggled to make dinner.

"Weeeeee!" Nathan ran into the kitchen with his arms spread as he pretended to be an aeroplane, "Kurt look at me!" The little boy continued to run around and laughed as he spun on the spot.

Kurt was about to tell the boy off for running in the kitchen when he realised he had to take a more subtle approach. He thought about what Blaine would do.

"Nathan," Kurt cleared his throat, "dinner will be ready soon, why don't you clear up your toys in the living room?"

Nathan dropped his arms and ran into the other room, "okay Kurtie!"

Kurt smiled to himself and wondered how Blaine kept his patience around children. Kurt never wanted kids, he had always planned on having an amazing career, which left little time to plan a job or a family.

"The vegetables are bubbling Kurt," Jessica said.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed as he turned round and turned down the flame on the stove.

"Blaine would never let that happen," Jessica said.

Kurt looked at her but didn't respond, he understood why she was angry at him. He wasn't about to argue with a child.

/-/

Blaine laughed as he opened his front door to Daniel standing at the front door with freshly picked flowers, "I would appreciate you not picking flowers form my neighbours pots!"

Daniel smiled, "well, I am new at romance!"

"I just hope for your sake that Mrs Milloway doesn't find out," Blaine said as he walked back into his apartment and put the flowers in a vase.

Daniel followed and leaned against the kitchen counter, he watched as Blaine walked around the open plan flat. Blaine grabbed his keys, mobile and wallet.

"You look handsome," Daniel said looking at Blaine's ass.

Blaine turned and smiled at his boyfriend, "thank you!"

"Are you ready to go?" Daniel asked.

Blaine nodded and walked towards the door. They both left the apartment and Daniel kissed his cheek softly as Blaine locked up.

Blaine blushed and followed his boyfriend down the steps that led up to his door, and smiled giddily as Daniel took his hand. He couldn't believe they were finally on a 'real date.' Back in Ohio they had gone on a few nights out, dinners, milkshake and icecream dates. But most of their senior year consisted of them making out on the couch or in the bedroom, it was more experimentation than romance.

"I booked a table at Cibi Buoni, I know you love Italian!" Daniel smiled.

"Ah sì! Amo il cibo italiano quasi quanto amo te!" Blaine laughed.

Daniel looked at him amused, "I'm amazed you remember anything."

Blaine smirked, "well I did get an A!"

Daniel laughed and continued to walk hand in hand with his boyfriend. He kept thinking about finally being able to get into bed with that ass. He was so ready. It annoyed him that Blaine wouldn't put out, they had been a couple for so long! However if Blaine didn't give it up tonight, he always had a few guys from work to screw around with.

/-/-/-/-/

Kurt sighed in relief as Jessica and Nathan both became engrossed in the Little Mermaid in the living room, they had been moving nonstop for the past hour and he was exhausted. He sat in the kitchen and held Zachary gently, the small baby was adorable and looking up at Kurt with his big brown eyes.

Kurt grabbed the bottle off the table that he had heated a little while before and tested it on his wrist before giving Zachary his bedtime bottle. "Aren't you sweet?" Kurt asked smiling.

Kurt was happy, maybe this parenting thing wasn't so bad after all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Daniel kissed Blaine against the front door of his apartment.

"I, had a, good, time, tonight," Blaine managed to say between kisses.

Daniel pushed himself against his partner, "mmmm me too!"

Blaine moaned softly, "Daniel!"

They continued to kiss and Daniel fumbled for his keys simultaneously.

Eventually Daniel found his keys and the two finally broke for air.

Blaine moved to the side to let his boyfriend unlock the door.

Blaine blushed and imagined what they could be opening the door to. Rose petals, a dozen roses, maybe candles, or a performance which Daniel would join halfway before getting on his knees and proposing.

Dinner had been perfect, Daniel had been so considerate and so thoughtful. So kind and romantic. Blaine was completely smitten.

Blaine followed Daniel inside, his heart stopped doing somersaults when he saw how empty it was. He shut the front door behind himself and watched as his boyfriend removed his coat.

"Let's go upstairs," Daniel said smirking.

Blaine blushed, he had something prepared upstairs! Maybe on the roof, how romantic! "Okay."

Blaine followed his partner upstairs and Daniel span round outside the bedroom door, "I have a surprise!"

Again, Blaine was blushing. He followed the taller man into the bedroom and straight away saw the love heart shaped parcel on the bed. Daniel he,d him from behind and nibbled at his ear, Blaine was sure his face was bright crimson.

He leant forward and grabbed the parcel before leaning back into his boyfriends embrace. He wondered what it could be, maybe chocolate, or the Rolex watch he had been saving up for.

"Open your surprise sweet thang," Daniel said.

Blaine chuckled at how silly Daniel sounded when he said that, he lifted the lid off and immediately his heart dropped.

Two tubes of lube, and numerous amounts of condoms.

"Are you happy baby?" Daniel said starting to kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine span round and pushed the box against his boyfriends chest, causing the contents to go everywhere. He walked towards the entrance of the bedroom.

"Blaine what are you...?" Daniel said.

Blaine turned to face him, "I told you before I'll tell you when I'm ready!"

"But I did romance!" Daniel argued.

"To get laid! I want someone to be romantic with me for the sake of loving me! Not to dip is wick!" Blaine yelled before walking out of the room. He was really hurting right now.

Just as Blaine was about to open the front door, Daniel stood at the top of the stairs.

"What do you expect Blaine?" He asked, "I can't wait around for you forever!"

Blaine could feel tears streaming down his face, he felt so stupid.

"Don't bother," he said, "I'm not your problem anymore."

"You're breaking up with me? Pathetic Blaine!"

"You want to talk pathetic!" Blaine yelled, "you tried to bribe me with dinner for sex!"

Daniel laughed, "later Blaine."

Daniel turned around and walked to his bedroom.

Blaine stood in the darkness of the hallway, maybe he was overreacting. He has been with Daniel a while, heck some people do it without a relationship being there. He bit his lip, Daniel had been romantic, even the lube and condoms was presented in a romantic way. Wasn't Daniel trying to be romantic proof enough? This must mean Daniel loved him, maybe all the jokes about guys being obsessed with sex were a reality. The movies had tricked him, made things seem more romantic and much better than they actually are. If this was what love was, then he should be happy to have it.

If he left Daniel right now, there's no certainty that he would find someone who loved him again. The thought of being alone forever terrified him, since he was young he had a plan of marriage and children. So Daniel was safe... Right? He bit his lip and wiped the tears from his face, Daniel was right... What did he expect from him?

He turned around and locked the front door and slowly made his way up the stairs.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The house was so quiet now all the kids were in there rooms, Zachary slept soundly and would do until his next bottle. Jessica was in her room, he could hear her coughing every so often and assumed she was reading as he knew she enjoyed that. Nathan was passed out in the sofa and Kurt gently lifted him into his arms, and walked upstairs to take him to bed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine tried not to cry. With each step he neared the top, his breathing heavy but his footsteps soft.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt hissed as he realised how the marble steps created a horrible echo, he trod lightly on each step, trying not to wake the sleeping toddler.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine reached the top and swallowed the lump in his throat, he sniffed and tried to stand tall. He could do this, he was brave.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt smiled at his victory as he reached the top of the steps, Nathan slept in his arms and hadn't even stirred.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine walked through the open door and undid his coat letting it fall to the ground, Daniel stared up at him from the bed with a knowing smirk.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt walked into the boys room and laid him down on the bed, he looked around for the little boys pyjamas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Daniel leaned back against the headboard, his eye watching the younger man.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Once Kurt had stripped Nathan and put him him pyjama bottoms, he mentally cheered to himself. He grabbed the duvet and put it over the small child before turning off the light and leaving the room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

An hour later Blaine lay naked, exposed and tears running down his face. He hadn't been ready but it's what his boyfriend wanted. Now his partner was asleep and facing away, the only thing that had gotten Blaine through the ordeal was the potential cuddling afterwards. Blaine turned to face the window, he could see the moon. It was bright and was the only thing that lit up the now very dark room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt stood looking up at the moon with a hot coffee, he smiled at how beautiful the night sky was. He felt happy, this night had been very successful. He could be a good guardian, maybe he didn't need Blaine anymore.


	6. NOTE

AUTHORS NOTICE:

Hello! If you've been reading this story you may notice the last chapter has disappeared. This is because I didn't like it and am redoing it, I promise the story will be updated shortly. Thank you for reading and have a good day/evening!

\- Evan


End file.
